Twin Flame
by Windpick
Summary: Rin and Len have always been close. These twins are inseparable! But when their first year of highschool starts, and a boy is thrown into the mix, the fate of their relationship hangs in the balance. What will become of poor Rin and Len? my first fan-fiction
1. Introductory

_We used to be so close. Why did we ever fall apart?_

Ever since I was little I have always been so close to my adorable twin brother. Len was such a cute kid! He was always the dependant one between us. Haha… I remember a time when we were in the park playing hide and seek. When he couldn't find me anywhere he thought to look he started to cry. So me being the good sister, I would hug him and tell him I was right behind him.

_Why couldn't I be there to say that when he needed me most?_

* * *

This story all began the day Len and I first started high school. "Come on Rin… please hold my hand?" Len whined. I knew he was nervous about the new school and new people and that my hand would make him feel better. "All right. But only if you wear your glasses!" I liked bargaining with him. "Girls are into guys with glasses! It makes them look smarter." I persuaded. "But… But Riiiin!" he whined. Eventually he accepted my terms.

When we got to school I was very confused. Even though we had both gone to orientation we didn't know where our classes were! "Rin, are you okay?" Len asked when he saw me fumbling with the schedule. "Uh, yeah! I'm fine! We just need to..." I trailed off when I saw our older cousin Neru walking down the hall. "Neru-senpai~!" Len and I chorused. With a quick flick of her head, her ponytail whipped another person walking right in the face.

"Oh, sorry!" she called as she awkwardly ran towards us, weaving between a teacher and a student. "Len! You're wearing your glasses I see. You look cute!" Neru said rather loudly. Len blushed and put his head down with a sheepish smile. While kicking at something imaginary he said "Rin made me. She keeps making deals with me! Well next time I'm going to make her do something for me! But anyway, I don't think Rin remembers where our classes are. Could you show us?" he said in his high pitch voice.

And right then and there is when I saw the cause of all of my problems up until now. A boy with brilliant blue hair and dazzling sapphire eyes walked over to us and leaned on Neru's shoulder.


	2. When I started to Forget

The whole time Neru was telling Len the route to our classes I was staring at the mystery boy, who I had nicknamed in my head, Ao. Luckily, Len was a very good listener so that would save me the embarrassment of asking her to repeat everything. "And then your last class will be on the right. Now… Kaito get off of me!" Neru said. She spun around, hitting Len with her ponytail, as the boy called Kaito jumped away laughing. His smile was so warm…

It took me a second to realize that I was staring and when I finally did, I turned to Len. "Um… what was she saying? She spoke too fast."

"No she didn't."

"Well uh… I didn't hear her correctly!"

"Rin. Just admit that you weren't listening at all! You get so distracted at times. And you always need me to tell you what you missed!"

"That is not true. Who was paying more attention when you were about to walk into the girls' bathroom that one time? Hmmm?"

"Hey! I was only five! I bet that Kaito guy distracted you. *gasp* Does Rin-chan like someone?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

Len liked to call me Rin-chan whenever he teased me. Suddenly the bell rang and we realized how late we were. Luckily our homeroom and most of our classes were together, so we raced down the hall, Len in the lead. Our homeroom teacher was very lax and aloud the students to choose our own seats so naturally Len and I sat next to each other, against the window. I looked around the room scanning the class. I would say I am a good judge of character. Len would say I am just being picky.

At the front of the room closest to the teachers desk was a girl with long, teal pigtails. She seemed like a teachers pet to me. I would later come to find out her name was Hatsune Miku and she was kind of annoying and a stickler for the rules. Over on the other side of the room against the wall was a tall girl with long, wavy, pink hair. Her name would end up being Megurine Luka, a soft-spoken girl with the sweetest attitude.

Just as I finished up searching around the room the boy named Kaito walked in! It was such a surprise to me because he seemed like he was older than me. He stops to say something to the girl Luka that makes her blush then walks over and takes the seat right in front of me. My heart starts to beat quicker. Len is just staring at Kaito, an odd expression on his face. One that I had never seen before. After situating his notebook on his desk and aligning his pencils, Kaito turned around with a kind of smug look on his face. I guess that's how he always is… The kind of person who is always happy and carefree.

"You're Rin, aren't you? Neru has told me about you! And you must be Len. You guys really do look alike!" Kaito said in a voice that made me melt. I instantly liked this boy. There was no doubt about it, no matter what I said to Len! But this made me feel a little guilty… I had never lied to my brother before. "Yes, I am Rin! I'm kind of surprised to see you here. I figured you were in Neru's class." I said almost hesitantly. "Yeah, we both thought that!" Len said with a smile. He always liked it when we thought the same thing.

"Oh, that's because I should be! See… I got held back last year. I'm a repeater! But it was all because I had too many absences. They don't really like it when you take unscheduled breaks from school!" Kaito said rather happily. What would MY mother do if I did that?! I don't even want to know…

"So I came here to ask you something Rin."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I would like YOU to be my new best friend!"

I was stunned at such an outright request. And Len was even more so than I! Len stood up "What? No! Rin is my best friend!"

"I know that. But she could be multiple people's best friend, right?"

"I guess… But she doesn't even know you!"

"So? That's part of the friend process."

I let them go back and forth for a few seconds more and then I cut in. "Hey guys! Don't I get a say in this? Len, it will be okay! We can both be his friends. Right Kaito?" I asked in an attempt to compromise. Len didn't have a lot of friends now that I thought about it. Neru and I are the only two I could think of. I can imagine how he would feel with someone coming to take me away from him. But this could also be good for him. You know?

"Yeah! Sure whatever." Kaito replied. He seemed kind of let down. But before I could ask anything, the teacher got up from her desk and started talking to us about our classes.

Over the next few weeks Kaito would talk to us more and more. He even took us too his favorite ice-cream parlor. They had so many flavors! It amazed me that they even had orange and banana. I just guess I never noticed that Len seemed to be a third wheel… If only I had noticed… But by that time I was head over heals for Kaito! We would have moments where I thought he felt the same way but I could never be sure. Len wasn't talking as much when we were in public. He also never liked to talk about Kaito.

Len also became more and more protective over me, asking how I felt and what I was thinking. For some reason I never saw this as weird though. I had always been the one to watch over Len! But I was too happy. My mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Kaito and how the next day would turn out when I would see him again. I didn't realize that I was neglecting to pay any attention to poor, lonely Len.

I forgot to tell him I was still right behind him.


End file.
